


lazy mornings

by preromantics



Category: American Idol RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: <i>Johnny wakes up at Adam's, something he still isn't used to -- the wide space of Adam's bed, the press of a body, overwhelming along his spine.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy mornings

Johnny wakes up at Adam's, something he still isn't used to -- the wide space of Adam's bed, the press of a body, overwhelming along his spine.

It's cold in the room, but Johnny doesn't mind -- it's cold enough that when he closes his eyes it's almost like being in a rink, with a personal heater pressed up against him. Adam is awake, Johnny can feel that; he's breathing on Johnny's neck, lips dragging down. Johnny has to let himself relax into it, tense from sleep and waking up somewhere he isn't completely used to, not yet.

When he blinks open his eyes he can see the boxes of stuff from his apartment settled into the corner of Adam's bedroom, and it's all real and sort of more scary than it is exciting; not just the commitment but the fact he's there to stay, the fact that last night they walked hand in hand down the LA Gala red carpet and Adam beamed and laughed and Johnny felt, just for a moment, like he didn't belong, even though he knows he belongs everywhere and anywhere he wants to be.

After, Adam had been high on the feeling when they went back to Adam's -- back to _their_ place -- and Johnny didn't think of the news articles the next day because Adam licked his way down Johnny's neck and bit at his collarbone and made Johnny feel like he hadn't spotted during a spin.

Now, though, Johnny doesn't think about the press articles or taking his things out of boxes, not yet, not with the way the sun is starting to stream in along the sides of Adam's blackout shades. Not with the way Adam is wrapping around him, smiling into his shoulder, and not with the way Johnny melts, content all the way down to his bones. In Adam's bed, in their bed, in the first of many, many mornings spent together.


End file.
